Those Stupid, Giant, Tacky Sunglases
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AsuCaga. Cagalli buys Athrun a present... A pair of very large, maroontinted, sunglasses that he really, really, really hates.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed, or the song "Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Hart.**

**-**

**-**

**Those Giant, Tacky Sunglasses  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**-**

**PART I: CAGALLI'S SUNGLASSES**

Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of Orb, rocked her head from side to side, blond strands of hair flying about as the loud music blared from the round headphones she had on. The Princess danced around her home donning nothing but her green panties spotted with white polka dots and that ratty, old, grey gym t-shirt she wore when she actually attended school and wasn't traveling through the desert. A pair of large, beige tinted sunglasses, with a gold, wire frame around them was on her face, making her look quite odd since nothing in her current outfit matched; her pink and white, striped, ankle socks did not help the matter either. The dark blue, plastic mp3 player, from which the music was coming from, was hanging off of her neck in a string necklace like item. It swung around as Cagalli jumped through the halls playing her air guitar.

It was Sunday night and the mansion was pretty much empty.

On Sundays, the Attha family always gave the household help the day off so that they could rest and be with their families. So save for the heiress herself and the bodyguard who she sometimes forgets always has a constant eye on her, the Attha Manor was quite empty.

Her blond hair, still damp from the shower she took a short while ago flew around, disheveling the strands, as she held the brush which was supposed to be used on her hair, up towards her mouth singing freely.

"_I wear my sunglasses at night… So I can, so I can… Watch you weave then breathe your story lines!"_

Athrun opened the door to his own room so that he could get himself a drink. When he stepped out, he was perplexed. He couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend who was dancing around, head banging and pathetically making an attempt at the guitar. _And_ she was singing.

"Cagalli."

The gold eyed girl continued on with her own ministrations, the loud music in her ears making her oblivious to the world around her. If by chance her eyes were open behind those glasses she was wearing, he highly doubted she even saw him. The hall lights weren't on since Cagalli probably assumed she was the only one who would be walking around; she knew the house from top to bottom and didn't need light to find her way. The tint on her glasses was most likely making everything even more dark and blurry looking.

Athrun raised his voice a bit more.

"Cagalli."

"_And I wear my sunglasses at night… So I can, so I can… Keep track of visions in my eyes!"_

"Cagalli."

She heard nothing of it and continued with her odd form of dancing.

"Cagalli!"

Suddenly, the Princess of Orb who didn't quite act like one, showed him just how un-princess-like she could be. Cagalli, at the sound of his voice, tripped on the hall carpet out of surprise. She ripped the headphones away from her ears, letting them rest around her neck as she raised the sunglasses, lifting her bangs at the same time as she pushed it on top of her head. "A—Athrun! What are you doing here?" She looked down and blushed, noticing how exposed her legs were. She bit her lips nervously, and then glared at him to regain her composure. The girl failed to notice that she was still sprawled on the floor. "How come you aren't at your apartment? It's Sunday! Everyone is supposed to get the day—"

He rolled his green eyes, knowing all that she was going to say. "—off and rest, yes Cagalli, I hear this every Sunday when I don't take the day off because I don't trust you to stay in the mansion all alone."

She frowned. "Why not…?"

"Because you might get yourself killed, for instance, you could've fallen on the floor, broken your leg and no one would know until tomorrow morning all because you don't want anyone around—" Athrun lowered an arm and she took it. He pulled her up and studied her with a mischievous grin. "—and I can see why. Those were some nice moves you got there Attha."

Red faced, Cagalli flashed him her middle finger and stuck out her tongue childishly. "Oh shut up!" She shrugged. "You're just jealous."

"That I can't hop around and play air guitar at the same time?" he teased.

"NO!"

Cagalli made a fist with one arm and hit him. She began walking down the hallway, no longer feeling so embarrassed about being caught in the act, singing horribly and dancing around in her underwear. She took the brown sunglasses off of her head and waved them around in front of his face.

"Don't you just love my sunglasses?!" she gushed, jumping backwards so she could face Athrun who was following her to the kitchen.

Athrun scrutinized them, concealing his growing distaste. He was contemplating a way to say '_HELL NO_!' in a gentle, more Athrun-like way. Cagalli put them over her eyes and he felt like frowning; she looked like some sort of bug. They had a gold frame holding the two pieces of glass that were tinted brown; they might have looked good if they weren't so big.

"Um… They're… They're really nice, Cagalli."

"You think?"

She smiled, obviously believing him. Cagalli giggled and skipped before him into the kitchen.

"Thanks!"

**-**

**-**

**PART II: ATHRUN'S GIFT**

"Good morning Mr. Dino!" Cagalli greeted, walking towards Athrun with her hands behind her back.

She was wearing a white dress and a purple jacket over it along with a pair of white high heels. Athrun was confused by the way she seemed so happy even though she was wearing the dreaded d-word. Cagalli smiled as she found him in the dining room, typing away doing god knows what on his laptop. He looked up from the piece of toast being held between his teeth since his fingers were busy. He took his hands away from the keyboard, ready to bite the bread and put it back on his place, but instead he caught something was flung at him. If he hadn't been a Coordinator, he most likely would have been hit straight in the face with whatever Cagalli threw. It was a small, rectangular box, wrapped quite messily and had I smiley face drawn onto it with black marker.

"I got you something!"

Athrun didn't rip it open right away, but examined it carefully. "What is it?"

"A present you nitwit! Open it."

Cagalli frowned as she yelled at him. Shrugging slightly, Athrun tore open the light blue wrapping paper and found a black box. He opened the black box and found a glasses case. His girlfriend twitched when she noticed Athrun cringe at the sight of his present.

"What's wrong…?"

He said nothing as he opened up the case and took out the contents. It was a pair of sunglasses that were almost like the ones she wore the previous night. The green eyed boy made sure to be very delicate while criticizing Cagalli's gift. The sunglasses were tinted in a color made from a mix or red and maroon. If he would actually put them on they would surely cover almost half his face. Athrun swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "You know Cagalli," he drawled, smiling at her. "I think that these are really great, honestly, but they're just not for me—"

The blond girl inhaled loudly. Her golden eyes narrowed at him with suspicion.

"You don't like them, do you?"

"…"

Athrun tried to think of the right thing to say but gave up.

"No, I hate them."

"But why?" she burst. Cagalli sat in the chair adjacent to his and grabbed one of his arms with her left hand and took the sunglasses she was going to give him in her right. She waved them around as she spoke. "They are so awesome!" Cagalli lifted the sunglasses and put them on her face. "There are tons of benefits to wearing them!"

Athrun snorted. "Like what?"

She got up from the chair suddenly and paced a couple of feet as she spoke to him. She stayed silently for a moment.

"_Well_?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Because there are no benefits, are there?"

Cagalli glared at Athrun from behind the large glasses, but the narrowing of her eyes went unnoticed by him. "There are benefits Athrun, you just won't know them until the opportunity to put the glasses to good use comes!" She tilted her head upwards in a snobby motion. "And you know what? You're not gonna get the chance to even try and find those benefits! The glasses are for me now! They're unisex so they'll look good on me too!" Childishly, Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him. "Now hurry your but up and eat. We have to go to Parliament. I have a meeting."

**-**

**-**

**PART III: THE BENEFITS**

"Mr. Dino, please walk in front of me, I'm scared…"

Cagalli paused in the middle of her request.

"Uh, I'm a tinge bit paranoid that someone might take a shot at me from the front…" She scratched her blond head. "Yeah, that's it." Cagalli nodded firmly. "Yep, I'm scared someone's going to shoot me from the front," she declared in a tone that showed absolutely no paranoia or fear in it.

"Princess, I highly doubt—"

Cagalli stopped walking down the pavement and turned around. Athrun held in the urge to chuckle as he looked at her in her white dress and purple jacket. It wasn't the unusual outfit that made him want to laugh, it was her accessory. Her selection of sunglasses made her look like a bug for god sakes! Across her amber eyes were the maroon tinted glasses she had offered him earlier. They were walking down the small path to the doors of Parliament the way they always would when a meeting was planned; Cagalli would be in the front, stomping along while whining about how she was going to be stuck in a room with a bunch of old, snotty men while Athrun and a few others would be behind her, suppressing laughter inspired by her complaints.

To him, her glare was not visible due to the sunglasses.

"Are you questioning me? What if I do get shot at from the front?" she asked testily. "Huh?"

Her bodyguard sighed. "I apologize for my disobedience, Princess."

Athrun stepped in front of her and resumed walking towards the building's entrance.

"Apology accepted, Alex."

They proceeded with their steps but something felt off to Athrun. He swore he felt Cagalli's eyes on him, and not on the floor, where they usually were directed as she would rant about how much she hated the meetings she was forced to attend.

He turned his head slightly and grew confused at the small glimpse he got.

The Princess' lips were curved into a small grin and Cagalli's head was tilted slightly to the side and her gaze fell downwards—

Athrun's jaw dropped out of realization.

She was staring at his ass!

**-**

Athrun watched the sun setting outside the window on his side of Cagalli's limo with a small blush on his cheeks. He had been forced to walk in front of Cagalli the entire day and whenever he turned around because he felt her watching him, he would see her staring at his bottom. He looked at her from the corner of his right eye and grew redder even though she wasn't looking at him this time. He spoke in a hushed tone he knew she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Pervert…"

In response, Cagalli's head tipped to the left and she suddenly fell over. As she hit Athrun's shoulder, she immediately jumped and shrieked. "Holy crap!" She looked around and saw Athrun staring at her as if she were crazy. Cagalli sat back properly and yawned widely as she took off the sunglasses, folded them up and hung them off her dress. Lazily, she rubbed her eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" Athrun asked slowly.

She yawned again as she nodded. Cagalli stretched her arms and sighed. "Yeah…"

He shook his head with disappointment.

"So what was the meeting about?" Athrun inquired, trying to make some small talk.

Cagalli blinked. "Meeting?" She shook her head and put on a bright smile. "Oh right, the meeting!" The grin she wore began to fade. "The meeting… Uh…" Cagalli bit her lower lip nervously as she looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs. "Um, I sort of forgot…"

"You _forgot_?"

"Yeah…" Cagalli nodded her blond head sheepishly. "You see one of the benefits of my sunglasses—which I explained to the other representatives was prescription—" Cagalli snorted. "— because can you believe them? Unato had the gall to question me when _his_ glasses are _orange_!" She waved a hand. "But anywhoo, back to the benefits of the glasses you just so happened to decline, one of them is that" Cagalli unhooked them from the front of her dress and put them back on, "no one sees your eyes."

"So?"

She ignored him and continued with her explanation. "And when no sees your eyes, they can be wandering—"

'Along my ass!' Athrun mentally shouted.

"—or they can be even be closed." Cagalli giggled to herself.

"Wait, you were _sleeping_ during that meeting?"

Cagalli nodded guiltily. "Yep." She yawned a second time and then took the sunglasses off, resting them on her lap. Instinctively, Cagalli leaned her blond head onto his right shoulder to take a nap and use him as a pillow.

As she dwindled off into dream land. Athrun scrutinized the giant, tacky sunglasses that he refused earlier on.

Perhaps they weren't _that_ bad…

**-**

**-**

**PART IV: PUTTING ON THE PRESENT**

Athrun and Cagalli both sat on opposite ends of the couch in the living room at the Attha household. Once again, he was typing away on his laptop while Cagalli was hunched over with a controller in her hands as she played a video game featuring gundams; she was up against the computer and she was winning. Awake from having slept most of the day, behind the sunglasses which were _still_ on her face, Cagalli thumbs moved over the buttons quickly.

He stared at her with curiosity. "Doesn't it hurt your eyes? You've been at this for the past hour and a half…"

Cagalli's gaze did not leave the screen as her shoulders shrugged. "The sunglasses dim the light for me. Ha, well would you look at that? It's another benefit."

He swore she was smirking as she bragged. The screen lit up even brighter and became a nuisance to Athrun's emerald orbs. He squinted from the television's luminosity. Stars would pop up and fireworks would explode on the screen as the words 'You Win!' would appear over and over again in big, bold and bright letters. The Princess was able to take it all with the dark tint from the sunglasses but they were becoming a bit too much for Athrun.

She grinned smugly and leaned back on one side onto the couch with her body facing him. Cagalli took the sunglasses off and folded them up in her hand. She put her arm out to Athrun.

"What?"

"Take them."

"Why would I take them?"

"Because you like them."

"I _don't_ like them."

In any other conversation they had, Cagalli would have snapped at Athrun and thrown the sunglasses at him but this one seemed to be different. The blond girl simply chuckled at him and moved the hand with the glasses in it closer. The smile on her face widened.

"You like them."

Athrun took her wrist in his hand and moved her arm away from him gently.

"_No_, I don't."

Cagalli frowned at him and sighed. "Why don't you like them?"

He snorted. "Uh, because they are stupid, they are giant, they are ugly, they are tacky—" He stopped insulting the glasses when he felt something brush up on his face. Athrun blinked and everything turned maroon. He narrowed his green eyes at Cagalli but she didn't notice. He lifted his hands to take them off but Cagalli made a firm grip on his wrists.

"Don't!" She lowered his arms to his lap. "They look good on you!"

Behind his new shades, Athrun was staring at her dryly. Cagalli laughed some more and got off the couch, still trying to compliment him some more as she ran out of the room. Athrun sighed and raised a hand to take them off but paused, going over the benefits in his head.

He would get to take a nap when Kisaka would lecture him.

He would get to doze off whenever Kira would stare at the ocean and he had to stick around.

He would get to look at other girls while with his girlfriend.

He would get to roll his eyes all he wanted whenever Yuuna Seiran was around.

He would get to nod off whenever Lacus' overly optimistic views got boring.

He would get to watch Cagalli's ass when she walked.

Athrun nodded to himself and then lowered the hand that was going to remove the stupid, giant, tacky sunglasses.

Perhaps they weren't so bad after all.


End file.
